


Другой ритуал

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Romance, referenced abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...а Фенрис всё ещё бегает босиком. Грязными ногами — да по моим фамильным коврам".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другой ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age 2014  
> Содержит элементы AU относительно каноничного развития романа.

1.

— ...В общем, я понял, что это неправильно, что ты сначала ходишь повсюду босиком, а потом теми же грязными ногами топчешься по моим коврам, — совершенно внезапно завершил никак не связанную с вышесказанным речь Хоук одним приятным весенним вечером, который Фенрис решил посвятить самоотверженным попытками всё-таки научиться читать даже самые сложные слова из четырёх и более слогов. — Так больше нельзя!  
Болезнь статуса, поражающая людей, добившихся многого за короткое время, прежде была никак не свойственна Хоуку, и её проявление оказалось настолько неожиданно, что Фенрис даже не успел понять, что сейчас сделает — то ли скажет нечто соответствующее случаю, то ли молча развернётся и уйдёт, чтоб больше не переступать порог этого дома, коль скоро тут внезапно начали брезговать босоногими эльфами.   
В следующую секунду его усадили на скамью, после чего из-под скамьи с ловкого, натренированного пинка появились коварно заготовленные заранее предметы, как-то: два тазика с водой, кувшин, тряпочка, щётка, мыло, пемза, полотенечко... и ещё какие-то банные излишества.  
Хоук деловито плюхнулся на пол, завладел ногой Фенриса и завозился, отстёгивая то, что на нормальных штанах называлось бы штрипками.  
— Хоук. Что ты делаешь? — севшим голосом осведомился Фенрис, глядя на Хоука заметно покруглевшими глазами. Что делать с чокнутыми магами, кроме как убивать на месте, он не знал.  
— Предлагаю достойное решение нашей проблемы! — радостно оповестил чокнутый маг. — Ты приходишь с грязными ногами, я делаю их чистыми: тебе хорошо, мне хорошо, коврам хорошо, все счастливы и танцуют! Ну разве я не гений?! Кстати! — спохватился он, достал из-под лавки и сунул Фенрису в руки огромную розоватую тряпичную собаку неопознанной породы. — Это тебе! На случай, если занервничаешь и захочешь кому-то шею свернуть — так вот, ему будет совершенно не больно. Да, и его зовут Розочка, — уточнил Хоук, принимаясь мыть чужую ногу.   
— Розочка, — медленно повторил Фенрис.   
Хоук закивал, довольный его покладистостью.   
Щётка довольно жёстко щекотала ступню. Фенрис поджал пальцы. Вода была горячей, но умеренно.  
Хоук принялся мурлыкать какой-то мотивчик. Слуха у него не было абсолютно.  
Фенрис понял, что сидит, напряжённо выпрямившись и вцепившись в несчастного Розочку так, что из того вот-вот полезет набивка.   
— Слушай, у тебя как, судорог не бывает? — уточнил Хоук обеспокоенно. — Что-то мышцы напряжённые...  
Фенрис, сощурившись, сверху вниз созерцал лохматую башку Хоука. Ракурс ему нравился, хотя случай его оценить доселе выпадал не так уж часто.

***

Год назад, когда грязные ноги Фенриса ещё никого не волновали, кроме случайных встречных извращенцев, век которых был тем короче, чем громче они выражали своё волнение — какой-то несчастный год назад, когда Хоуку ещё не приходило в голову мурчать марш, массируя ему ступню — целый, мать его, год назад, Фенрис пришёл сюда, чтобы извиниться, и в итоге как-то неожиданно — неожиданно, в первую очередь, для себя — остался на ночь.   
Вот сидя на этой самой лавке, он ждал Хоука; вот эти самые пальцы, сейчас пытающиеся разобрать по составным частям все кости и мышцы ниже лодыжки, вдохновенно путались в застёжках нетипового фенрисовского доспеха — и вот в эту самую дверь Фенрис поспешно удалился, оставив охреневшего от такой внезапности мага наверху приходить в чувство.  
— Хоук, — сказал Фенрис, сжимая горло Розочки. — Отпусти ногу.  
— И ты убежишь? — печально спросил Хоук, поднимая голову и внимательно глядя на Фенриса.  
Можно было лягнуть его хорошенько и получить таким образом необходимую свободу. Можно было честно сказать «Ещё как!» Но вот на это мог последовать закономерный ответ: «Это слишком сложно, и тебе надо подумать? Фенрис, я всего лишь мою твои ноги».  
Отличное оправдание. Очень удобно. Прошёл год — этого уже достаточно, чтобы начать хвататься даже и за такое.  
— Просто продолжай, — буркнул Фенрис, сдаваясь. Хоук, конечно, заметил, что его мышцы перестали напоминать натянутые струны, но, к счастью, догадался не комментировать.  
В конце концов, это действительно просто мытьё ног. С лёгким массажем. Во имя ковров. От Хоука можно ожидать. А что горячая вода и возможность получить немного нелегальных прикосновений так приятны — так об этом он запросто мог вообще не подумать.  
Ведь прошёл целый год...  
— И что, теперь каждый раз? — обречённо спросил Фенрис, пока ему вытирали пальцы и между пальцами.  
— Ага. Давай вторую! — увлечённо отозвался Хоук.

***

Находить различные убедительные для самого себя причины не являться к Хоуку удавалось почти месяц. Потом Фенрису сделалось гадко от собственной трусости, и он пришёл, готовый даже принести извинения, если придётся — скопом за всё.  
Но никаких извинений и объяснений не потребовалось — Хоук радушно принял его, вымыл гостю ноги (зная заранее, пережить эту процедуру оказалось куда как проще) и посадил за прописи, аргументировав тем, что читает Фенрис уже сносно, тут только практика остаётся, так что самое время учиться писать.  
В самом начале их занятий он уже ставил Фенрису руку, но с тех пор прошло слишком много времени. Руки Фенриса привыкли держать меч, а не карандаш (для тренировок был выбран именно карандаш, поскольку, в отличие от пера, его не надо было постоянно макать в чернила, и он не сажал клякс), и он был уже в том возрасте, когда постановка всякого нового моторного навыка сопряжена с различными сложностями.  
Так что вечер начался с сидящего вплотную Хоука, держащего Фенриса за руку — правой рукой за правую — и осторожно переставляющего его пальцы на карандаше, пока хватка не начала выглядеть правильной. Плечом Фенрис чувствовал как ровно стучит сердце Хоука, ухом ощущал согревающее дыхание. Если бы он не был приучен сохранять эффективность в любых отвлекающих условиях, то, наверное, бросил бы карандаш на стол и потребовал откровенного ответа на простой вопрос прямо сейчас.  
Но жизнь научила Фенриса не отвлекаться. Поэтому он просто задвинул вымытые и согретые массажем ноги подальше под стол и продолжал усердно выводить буквы. Шеренги заглавных литер «А» маршировали по листу, становясь всё более ровными и стройными и неуклонно съезжая вниз в концу каждой строки. Хоук только изредка слегка поправлял ему руку или высказывал комментарии, в основном, хвалебные. По его тону невозможно было предположить, что столь близкое присутствие вызвано хоть чем-то большим, чем педагогическая необходимость.  
— Не сжимай так пальцы — сведёт, — сказал Хоук, когда Фенрис уже всерьёз увлёкся упражнением и добрался аж до буквы «Л». — Ты же не цепляешься за свой меч в бою, как за последнюю соломинку?  
Фенрис послушно ослабил хватку, и с удивлением понял, что рука всерьёз болит и пальцы и впрямь намекают, что до судороги уже недалеко.  
Карандаш упал на наполовину исписанный лист.  
— Больно? — спросил Хоук негромко.   
Жалости в его тоне не было. Хоук вообще никогда не смотрел на Фенриса с жалостью, не отводил глаза, как от калечного. Вместо этого он предлагал дружеское участие и, может быть, что-то сверх. Фенрис ценил это — наверное, сильнее, чем следовало.  
— Привыкну, — отозвался Фенрис. Боль была терпима и выполняла свою роль — заставляла запомнить, что он делает не так, и чего следует избегать в дальнейшем.   
— Дай разомну, — сказал Хоук и тут же взял его руку в свои. Он явно знал, что делать. Фенрис подумал, какова вероятность того, что Хоук учил читать и писать своих младших — покойную сестру и покинувшего его брата?  
— У тебя очень красивые руки, — произнёс Хоук непривычно мягко. Фенрис встретил его серьёзный и чуточку тревожный взгляд. Что ж, кажется, не один только Фенрис здесь плохо представлял, что происходит, и чего ждать. Определённым образом это делало ситуацию более простой, хотя нисколько не проясняло.  
— Хм, — Фенрис слабо представлял, что принято говорить в ответ на подобные комплименты, и ещё более слабо представлял, что должен ответить сам. По сути, у него не было даже уверенности, что с ним флиртуют. – Спасибо. Может, со временем и карандаш перестанет из них выпадать.  
— Конечно, — Хоук закончил разминать его кисть, на миг сжал и сразу отпустил. — Ещё несколько строк, или делаем перерыв? Скоро время обеда, кстати. Возможно, будет даже еда.

 

2.

Осень выдалась промозглой и необычайно дождливой. Гордые мостовые Верхнего города покрыли лужи с кое-где перекинутыми через них деревянными мостками. В Нижнем городе жители обходились обломками досок или надеялись на крепость и водонепроницаемость обуви. Клоака, куда всё это стекалось, практически утонула в грязи.  
Те, кто мог себе это позволить, старались не выходить на улицу без крайней нужды. Фенрис завёл в холле своего дома бадью с водой, щётку и мыло, и начал всерьёз задумываться о покупке хороших сапог — грязь его не волновала, а вот холод в сочетании с сыростью имели некоторые шансы доконать даже закалённый эльфийский организм. В обозримый период жизни он не простужался, но не раз видел, как этим недугом страдают другие. Уподобиться им желания не возникало.  
Он исправно ходил к Хоуку заниматься и разговаривать. Иногда они играли в карты и в шашки. Каждый визит Фенриса начинался с того, что Хоук преклонял перед ним колени и —иногда под шутки и прибаутки, а иногда и в сосредоточенном молчании — отмывал и растирал ему ноги.  
Большую часть времени Фенрис старался просто об этом не думать. Но в моменты, когда его ступни находились в плену чужих рук, не думать получается скверно.

Один раз — случай. Три — тенденция. Десять — привычка.  
Двадцать? Тридцать? Маленький домашний ритуал?

У Хоука красивые руки, хоть в них и нет того изящества, что частенько свойственно творцам заклинаний. Храмовникам стоило бы больше обращать внимание на подобные вещи — может, научились бы выявлять магам по форме рук, то-то пользы было бы.  
Запястья — широкие и худые, с угловато торчащими косточками. Крепкие кисти в тёмных под не сошедшим до конца загаром жилах; на левой — тонкий заживающий порез, помеченный пунктиром кровяной корки, размоченной водой. Длинные жёсткие пальцы.  
Подвижные, сильные, чёткие в движениях руки.  
У Данариуса были такие.  
Руки мага. Чтобы мучить тебя. Чтобы играть тобой. Чтобы держать тебя.  
Чтобы ласкать тебя. Чтобы никогда не отпустить тебя.  
Клейма начинают светиться, и Хоук придерживает щиколотку Фенриса одной рукой — пальцами сзади над пяткой — другой продолжая настойчиво разминать свод стопы.  
— Что не так? — спрашивает он, поднимая голову.  
Фенрис смотрит на его лицо, странно озарённое лириумным свечением, и отрицательно мотает головой: «ничего».   
Свет клейм становится слабее и гаснет.  
У Хоука хорошие руки, хотя их и не назовёшь полностью надёжными. Впрочем, Фенрис и не ищет надёжных рук, что бы защитили его.

...На первой фаланге каждого пальца — бледные крапинки веснушек. Такие же, как на лопатках и на бёдрах. Фенрис помнит.

***

В ту давнюю ночь, поднимаясь по лестнице — они то и дело останавливались, чтобы жадно и неуклюже поцеловаться, и ещё надолго застряли в дверях, поочерёдно прижимая друг друга к косяку — Фенрис не думал, что Хоук окажется настолько ласков: чудовищно, беспощадно ласков. Словно знал заранее, что Фенрис уйдёт, и плёл поводок, чтобы удобнее было тащить обратно.   
Лириумные клейма угрожающе горели, но Хоука это не смущало и не отвращало, он улыбался, слизывая этот свет. Может быть, вкус был горек и обжигал язык — Фенрис не знал этого и не хотел знать, когда, не выдержав, схватил Хоука за руки, останавливая, не давая длить прикосновения, и тут же потянул к себе, ближе, тело к телу... Маг смеялся, и его глаза в полумраке были совершенно чёрными...  
Фенрис взял его тогда, и Хоук позволил — не послушно, а охотно, словно давно ждал этого и хотел. Фенрис не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-то когда-то отдавался ему с таким желанием, с таким... доверием?..  
Они переспали, потому что оба хотели этого — вот и всё. Такая простая вещь, естественная и привычная для многих. Такое откровение.  
И это не было плохо. Видит Создатель и все Древние боги — это было хорошо.  
Но если на свете и существует что-то по-настоящему хорошее, оно наверняка предназначено для кого-то другого — это правило работает всегда. В тот миг, когда тебе покажется, что ты освободился от прошлого, оно даст о себе знать, догонит, ударит в спину. «Привет, — скажет оно. — Ты думал, что сбежал? Ну так вот она, твоя свобода — свобода всегда помнить, чей ты на самом деле».  
Воспоминания о совсем другом маге — другом теле, других руках — всплывали в памяти незваными, отравляя происходящее мерзким прогорклым вкусом старого насилия, тем более отвратительного, что некогда оно казалось столь заурядным, нормальным и неизбежным.  
Всё это было слишком. Слишком много, слишком сложно, слишком быстро — и Фенрис ушёл, едва найдя в себе силы пробормотать хоть какое-то подобие объяснения на прощание — Хоук не заслуживал молча сбегающего любовника.  
Вот только оказалось ещё и слишком поздно.  
Клейма зудели и ныли незнакомым саднящим ощущением, слишком слабым, чтобы его можно было назвать болью и успокоиться на этом. Тело помнило прикосновения Хоука, его ласку, вибрацию его голоса у самой кожи. И Фенрис тосковал, боясь и желая вернуть всё как было, попробовать снова, чтобы на этот раз, быть может, остаться... и не зная, нужен ли теперь, после своего бегства, изгрызи он хоть сто железных хлебов в наказание за вящую глупость — будет ли ему вновь предложено то, от чего он уже отказался однажды?  
Он приходил слушать и говорить, и вот уже мог осмысленно написать своё имя и несколько коротких предложений, а Хоук — что ж, Хоук раз за разом вставал перед ним на колени и не давал никаких ответов.

 

3.

 

Обычно, когда Фенрису приходилось краем глаза наблюдать чужую истерию, связанную с романтическими чувствами, он ощущал себя растерянным, ничего не понимающим и выброшенным на обочину жизни, что, возможно, для него и к лучшему. Итоговый вывод был достаточно философским и гласил, что, пока не побываешь на месте страдальца, всё равно не поймёшь, насколько естественной или неестественной была его реакция.  
Что ж, кажется, сейчас он, наконец-то, понял сразу всех когда-либо встреченных безответно влюблённых и ревнивцев.  
А ведь всего-то случайно услышал, как Хоук отшил флиртующую девицу вежливым «Вы очаровательны, но, увы, моё сердце давно занято и в нём есть место только одному объекту».  
Слабая и неубедительная причина напиться в одиночестве своего трофейного особняка, не так ли? Зачем же Фенрис мрачно пьёт и столь же мрачно, без тени удовлетворения, бьёт посуду, мысленно перебирая кандидатов в возлюбленные Хоука? Список кандидатов, впрочем, стремительно сводятся к одному-единственному имени.  
Андерс.   
Больше некому.  
Два мага всегда найдут общий язык, тем более когда у них столько сходства: оба люди, мужчины близкого возраста, отступники в вечных бегах от Церкви, родом из одной и той же страны... да жопа Андрасте, они даже бриться регулярно забывают, обрастая щетиной на схожий манер! Совет да любовь, когда же мы услышим о помолвке?!  
Фенрис пьёт из горла, вспоминая, сколько раз за последний месяц только в его присутствии Хоук упоминал Андерса. Получается — слишком много.   
Хоук беспокоится об Андерсе. У Андерса опять проблемы в лечебнице. Надо бы навестить Андерса. Хоук заходил к Андерсу и не застал его на месте, очень тревожно. Ах нет, это Андерс ходил по больным. Но всё равно, Андерс многовато работает и психует...  
А Хоук многовато говорит о нём, многовато беспокоится, и вообще многовато думает о нём. Если только там не что-то большее. Тогда — да. Тогда всё понятно.  
Вино кислое и оставляет какое-то тошнотворное послевкусие.  
Фенрис не замечал никаких признаков частых визитов Андерса в имение Хоуков. Да и не стал бы одержимый маг с паранойей так просто гулять по Верхнему городу. Значит, Хоук таскается к нему в Клоаку. Навестить, сделать бессмысленное внушение, поболтать о магии и правах магов — и потрахаться, конечно.   
Душевность, взаимопонимание, полноценное общение.  
Осколки брызжут по углам, стена украшается вопросительной кляксой — ни на что другое эта бурда всё равно не годилась.  
Трагедия, достойная девичьего дневника: о сила страсти, заставляющая предпочесть собственной широченной кровати в приличном особняке скрипучий стол в вонючей канализации, набитой опасными нищими оборванцами и крысами! Или не менее скрипучую кровать — должна же у Андерса быть кровать, он хоть и одержимый, но где-то же спит, и где-то раскладывает Хоука... что не Хоук — его, понятно без слов. По крайней мере, год назад Хоук не любил так, и предпочтения его производили впечатление обдуманных и очень хорошо проверенных на практике.  
Фенрис снизу бывал, но не сказать чтоб часто, и ни разу — по своей воле. Данариуса нельзя было назвать преднамеренно жестоким — но и сколько-то ласков он не был. Тогда Фенрис не думал такими категориями, он просто делал, что велели — послушно, безропотно, без мыслей о сопротивлении и безо всякого удовольствия. Спать его частенько отправляли на пол — в ноги, как собаку. Сейчас, стоило лишь вспомнить, внутри поднималась тяжёлая волна ненависти, подпирала диафрагму, и Фенрис начинал задыхаться от желания убивать.  
Ему ведь до сих пор приходилось напоминать себе, что он имеет право смотреть в глаза окружающим людям, и ему совсем ничего не будет за дерзость.  
…А Хоуку, похоже, снизу просто нравилось. Судя по тому дикому воплю, которым он оповестил о своём довольстве партнёра, домочадцев и половину обитателей квартала — очень нравилось.   
Год назад.  
Что ж, всё закономерно. Вряд ли Фенрис мог рассчитывать, что брошенный им после единственной ночи человек будет трепетно хранить ему верность и ждать его возвращения.   
Он ведь так и не объяснил всё нормально — просто не нашёл слов, не знал, что говорить и что делать, чтобы не испортить ситуацию ещё сильнее. Ну вот, теперь об этом можно не беспокоиться. Год — это и так уже слишком. Странно, если бы сердце и постель Хоука пустовали дольше.  
Фенрис на ощупь поискал следующую бутылку, но пальцы нашарили лишь пустоту. Он как раз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть получше, и в этот момент скрипнула дверь, и в комнату заглянул Хоук.  
— Фенрис? — он взглядом оценил разгром вокруг, винную кляксу на стене, растрёпанный вид Фенриса. — Я стучал — там, у входа, — неопределённо указал себе за спину. — Что случилось?  
— Хоук, — Фенрис поймал себя на том, что с трудом заставляет голос звучать более-менее спокойно. — Я… пьян. Поговорим в другой раз.  
— Вижу, — Хоук ещё раз смерил взглядом блестящие на полу осколки. — Я точно не могу помочь? Чем-нибудь?  
Фенрис открыл рот, чтобы сказать «нет» со всей возможной вежливостью, но вместо этого произнёс:  
— Я сожалею, что ушёл тогда. Я не хотел этого.  
Эти слова приносили фантомную боль и странное удовольствие сродни тому, что можно испытать, расшатывая больной зуб или ковыряя корку на едва поджившем порезе.  
— Надеюсь, — серьёзно отозвался Хоук, делая несколько осторожных шагов вперёд, словно всё ещё не был уверен, прогоняют его или нет. — Ты не думал дать мне ещё один шанс? Может, мы смогли бы что-нибудь придумать.  
— Ты не понял. Секс не был проблемой, — протестующе поднял руку Фенрис. — Было… приятно. Дело в другом.  
— Я понял.  
Они замолчали. Хоук прикусил губу, словно решаясь на что-то. Фенрис не хотел проверять, на что именно, и быстро сказал:  
— Ты солгал той девице про то, что занят?  
Хоук моргнул. Возможно, он не сразу вспомнил, о чём шла речь, а возможно, просто не ожидал.  
— Нет. Я действительно занят.  
Вопреки мнению некоторых, Фенрис никогда не был тугодумом.  
— Мной? — спросил он, может, чуточку более хрипло, чем обычно, и кашлянул.  
— Если ты хочешь.  
Впервые Фенрис был абсолютно уверен в том, что касалось тонких материй романтических чувств и связанного с этим поведения. Он шагнул ближе и поцеловал Хоука, вложив в поцелуй всю свою уверенность.  
— Думаю, это «да», — пробормотал Хоук через пару минут и оперся бедром о стол.  
Фенрис хмыкнул и потянул его к своей кровати.  
— Ты не обязан, — напрягся Хоук. — Я никуда не убегу.  
— Знаю, — Фенрис пожал плечами и рывком сдёрнул с постели покрывало. Всё, что лежало поверх, загромыхало, зашуршало и зашелестело на пол.   
Фенрис разделся быстрее — в том числе и потому, что на нём не было обуви — и забрался в центр кокона из мятых простыней. Наверное, если бы он знал, что в ближайшем будущем у него планируется секс с Хоуком, то сменил бы постельное бельё, или даже заказал бы вовсе новое, шёлковое или из другой непрактичной, но красивой ткани. Однако перестилать постель прямо сейчас в любом случае было бы верхом идиотизма.  
Хоука состояние простыней не смущало. Он лихо запрыгнул в изножье, привычным жестом взялся за щиколотку Фенриса и, прежде чем тот успел как-то отреагировать, приподнял ему ногу, наклонился и прижался губами к подъёму стопы с пылкостью галантного воздыхателя, наконец-то допущенного до лобызания лебяжьей шейки возлюбленной.  
Фенрис не мог отвечать за обладательниц лебяжьих шеек, но сам он моментально заподозрил наличие таинственной и неведомой прежде прямой связи между подъёмом стопы, мозгом и яйцами. По крайней мере, стрельнуло по этой связи знатно.  
Он ещё успел подумать: какой отличной идеей было завести мыло и воду в прихожей, вряд ли Хоуку понравился бы вкус грязи – но в этот момент Хоук взял вторую его ногу и провёл языком длинную черту над пальцами.  
— Кажется, ты не на шутку увлечён, — сказал Фенрис.  
Хоук поднял на него глаза, светло улыбнулся при виде полностью вставшего фенрисова члена, потёрся щетинистой щекой о чужую смуглую коленку и протянул:  
— Ты даже не представляешь…  
Фенрис подумал, что после такого перерыва и всех последних треволнений они могли бы просто полежать рядом и, может, подрочить друг другу… Он как раз додумывал эту мысль, когда Хоук приподнялся и ловко запрыгнул на него верхом.  
— Весь год об этом мечтал! — сказал Хоук с чувством.  
Фенрис подумал, не должен ли спросить что-нибудь банальное, вроде «ты уверен?», но потом решил, что незачем. Они собирались переспать, потому что хотели друг друга, и это было видно, воистину, невооружённым взглядом. Немного поздно для уточняющих вопросов, когда жар чужого желанного тела наконец-то принимает в себя твой член, в котором сконцентрировалось почти всё твоё мироощущение.  
Фенрис подумал, что такими темпами кончит минут за пять. Потом Хоук низко, протяжно застонал, и Фенрис понял: хватит думать.

 

На деле он продержался дольше ожидаемого.  
Но ненамного.

***

— Ты не думал купить сапоги? — спросил Хоук, рассеянно гладя бедро и бок Фенриса, на котором частично лежал.  
Тому было тяжело — в чисто физическом плане. В остальных — наоборот.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда, если вдруг подумаешь — не покупай, ладно?   
Фенрис усмехнулся:  
— Конечно. Розочка бы не простил.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Автор в курсе, что Андерс родом из Андерфелса, но полагает, что Фенрис легко может этого не знать, для него Андерс просто отступник из Ферелдена.


End file.
